Jiub (Dawnguard)
Returning from is Jiub, the Dunmer prisoner turned saint in . Background Jiub's early life was a dark period in his life and a time that he himself deeply regrets. Murder was always in demand in his homeland of Morrowind, and so he worked as a low-grade assassin to feed his skooma addiction. It was a choice that led to his eventual incarceration.Dialogue with Jiub Prisoner Jiub was sent to prison after a failed assassination on a high-ranking official of House Redoran. A rival assassin from the Morag Tong reached his target first and alerted the guards to cover his tracks. Jiub was sent to jail in Vivec City after his trial. Upon his release in 3E 427, he was transferred by ship alongside the Nerevarine from the Imperial City to Morrowind.Events in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind It was at this time he decided to turn his life around to seek redemption. He felt compelled to give something back to the people of Morrowind so he decided to embark upon a crusade against the Cliff Racers who plagued his homeland. Slayer In the following years, Jiub sought out and slayed the winged menace across the ashlands of Morrowind and beyond. On one occasion, a Cliff Racer he was pursuing led him into an ambush. According to Jiub, the entire nest attacked him - but over the course of two full days Jiub was victorious after killing seventy six of them.Saint Jiub's Opus Saint For his efforts in wiping out the Cliff Racers from Vvardenfell, he was sainted by the Tribunal Temple.Overheard conversation in He became a hero across the region of Morrowind and even had a festival, known as Saint Jiub's Fair, named after him.Dialogue with Burz gro-Khash Death During the events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Jiub later moved to Kvatch in Cyrodiil to focus on his writing, but his life was tragically cut short when an Oblivion Gate opened outside the city in 3E 433. His soul was captured by a Dremora during the attack on the city and sent to the Soul Cairn. Interactions Impatience of a Saint The Dragonborn can interact with the spiritual essence of Jiub and accept a quest to find the pages of his first volume of his autobiography, its pages are scattered across the barren landscape of Soul Cairn. Jiub also mentions life in Morrowind and Cyrodiil and how he was imprisoned. When he is first encountered he is under the impression that he is imprisoned in Tamriel, although he has no idea how he came to be imprisoned or that he has been dead for over 200 years. Trivia *Jiub's tale of slaying Cliff Racers and achieving sainthood hearkens back to the story of St. Patrick who drove all the snakes out of Ireland. *Jiub's crusade against the Cliff Racers did not bring the species into extinction, as Mjoll the Lioness often shares with the Dragonborn about her adventures in Morrowind, where she would hunt Cliff Racers with her father. Judging from Mjoll's age, this could never have been more than one or two decades ago. *Jiub has his original voice from Morrowind when encountered in the Soul Cairn. He is the only Dunmer since Morrowind to have this voice. Although the voice was to be originally included in Oblivion, it was cut from the finalized game. Quotes *''"Now what was it I said to that prisoner? "Stand up, there you go. You were dreaming..." Yes, that was it."'' *''"Was it "Between forces of good and evil."? No, no...that's not it..."'' *''"Was it "Having the adoration of thousands..." No, wait. I could make it "the adoration of tens of thousands."'' *''"I wonder how many copies I'll sell? Hundreds? Thousands? I'll hire the finest bookbinder I can find."'' *''"And without any regard for my saftey, I fearlessly charged the enemy!" No, much too dramatic..."'' *''"When I rewrite those pages...they'll see what they missed."'' *''"Damn it. How could I be so foolish."'' *''"Saviour of Morrowind." Hm, that's good but it sounds too narrow of scope..."'' *''"Did I start with my ride on the prison ship, or was it before that?"'' *''"I can't believe I lost those pages."'' *''"Hm, Did I call it "The Great Hunt" or was it just "The Hunt?" Bah, I can't remember!"'' *''"I miss my homeland, but I can't say that I miss all the noise!"'' Appearances * * * References ja:Jiub (Dawnguard) Category:Saints Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Dawnguard: Dunmer Category:Dawnguard: Males